disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Lilderpderp
"No, no Wherever I go, go Trouble seems to follow Only plugged in to save rock and roll." ''- Fall Out Boy, Save Rock and Roll'' lilderpderp is a rising artist with 810+ fans and 14000+ stars. ORIGIN OF LILDERPDERP One day, she was playing pixie hollow. She stopped playing for a little while. Then she went back on and they were temporarily shut down. She had nothing to do. After, she recalled something called Disney Create. She joined because she loves drawing. IShe got the d-name lilderpderp because of a road trip she went on. People called someone else lilderpderp. She really liked that name and here she is, on the DC wiki because of lil_nan's YouTube channel. Personality She's really really quiet when it comes to new people, but once you get to know me, she's really fun and weird and sometimes annoying. For example: Her friend likes a guy in our class. Someone tells him that her friend likes him. She gets rejected by him. She and her other friend annoy her by saying,"REJECTED!" Yeah, she admits that's mean. She can be mean and selfish sometimes. She thinks she has anger issues but....she doesn't get mad that easily anymore. She also cusses a lot. But not much to people or the internet. Appearance When drawing on DC, I have brown hair and brown eyes. The truth is my eyes are not black, they are really(x1,000,000) dark brown. I have black hair but I like drawing myself with dark brown hair. I also wear pink glasses. My hair isn't really that short, it's almost up to my shoulders. I'm also quite fat for my age. -3- Ok then, let's move on!^^ Art Styles Lilderpderp uses anime style most of the time, while she does some chibi drawings, draws OSCs sometimes, and hardly draws PPGs because she sucks at them. So basically, all the styles that she's ever done is anime, chibi, OSC, and PPG. Likes/Loves *Well, anime for the most part. *Drawing (duh) *DOUBLE (My absolute favorite Youtuber ^.^) *CUPQUAKE *CHIM *CLASH *Food (who doesn't XD) *Dubstep and Electro House *Horror *Youtube Playthrough Videos *PEWDIEPIE *CRY *MARKIPLIER *Disney Create *Minecraft *Minecraft Youtube People (ex. IhasCupquake, ChimneySwift11, Mr360Games, ClashJTM, all the people in Team Crafted etc.) *Going on road trips *Playing video games with friends (that are mostly guysI play with O_O) *The horror myth of slenderman (and the games :D) *Ummm...maybe creepypastas...actually only sometimes *DOCTOR WHO *AETHER, FO SHIZZLEZ. *idk...can't think Dislikes/Hates(sorry) *Bossy, rude, and conceited people(there are many at my school -_-) *Veggies *Myself JK *One Direction (sorry, sorry, sorry directioners, don't kill me JK) *A lot of people I know *2 chainz (soooooooooo annoying in my class when boys say his name) *deadmau5 (boys are super obsessed with this dubstep artist) *A lot more things BFFs/DCFs (She loves you all) Online Friends Forever!!! There is no particular order! :3 123LoveLost Isparklehearts Candifloss Mockingjay1001 Zuesdemigod2002 Verena-Chan oO_Birdie_Oo Mist566 AmazingSierra133 (Neptune-Chan here ^^) Cutie_Cat1001 Katebith LLDelapa JKStudios xXsparkwolfXx puppydog58 GraceRaincloud Kletom VEEN-RED-ROSE MysticMedows Midnite_Eclipse CasualGirl10 BubbleSkirt lil_nan reeba02 klairej Tablet001 grbdisme partytime1639 Under_Par EpicNinjaGirlXD AMM122 Chloe5545 Jenn5055 BlueBubblesgirl I AM SO SORRY IF I FORGOT YOU. D: Feel free to add yourself if I didn't. :) Useless section where I tell you my favorite YouTubers Gamers include... Mr360Games (hell yeah >:3) iHasCupquake ChimneySwift11 ClashJTM Skydoesminecraft deadlox (#tysface) HuskyMUDKIPZ BajanCanadian ASFJerome markiplierGAME Cryaotic PewDiePie Now for drawing... Oshaikeuchi Yamio-Sama Harukatsune Chamoth143 Sophie-chan90 Now I cannot think... Trivia Her real name is Maria. She am a Phillipina (born in the Phillipines, raised in America). She can't swim. She play the piano. She learned tae kwon do but she forgot most of it. She has low-self-esteem. She want to become a manga artist when she grows up. She looooves baking, but she sucks at it. She lives in a latino and asian neighborhood. She loooooooves minecraft. (Yuo don't even kno) She loooooooooooves watching horror game playthroughs yet I don't have the guts to play it myself. She looooooooooooooves pokémon yet I've only been playing for like, more than 4 months. The narrator (whoever it is) thinks she is done. Favorite Songs of All Time Adventure Time - Rogue Disconnected - Pegboard Nerds Bad Pitched - Insan3lik3 Renegade - Noisestorm Limitless - Project 46 Her Disney Create Page Use this link to check out her latest art. :D How/When to Contact Her ^w^ BY WIKI: So she's on the wiki from Mon-Fri, I mostly get on at 2:00-7:00. It depends if she's staying afterschool or not that day. No one cares about me lol. No one tries to get in contact with me at all most of the time lol. xD BY EMAIL: If you want to email her, you can get on the wiki chat, and ask her for her email. She has like 4 emails, but she mainly uses one. ^w^ BY DEVIANTART: If you want, you can leave a comment on her dA or you can note her! She's LittleDerpu btw lolz. Category:About me